Sing
Sing was written by Joe Raposo for the first season of Sesame Street. It's been sung countless times on the show, with many different singers. Some versions have included the lyrics in both English and Spanish. Copyright 1971. Lyrics for this song appear in Sesame Street Unpaved. Versions on Sesame Street *The earliest known version was sung by "The Kids". *In 1975, Lily Tomlin sang and signed this song to a group of deaf children. *Olivia once sang this song while Linda signed the lyrics. *In Episode 3824, The Dingers held a ding-a-long, and led the cast into singing a variaiton, "Ding a Song". *In 1998 (Season 30), Nathan Lane performed "Sing" with The Oinker Sisters. *Big Bird sang this in Episode 3980, after his nest had been rebuilt. *A film depicting sand as animated into several animals has appeared in episodes 3981 and 4106 with vocals by Stephanie D'Abruzzo. Muppet Covers *Lena Horne sang this song with The Muppets in The Muppet Show episode 111. *Andy Kaufman (as "Tony Clifton") performed "Sing" as part of a medley in The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show. Other Covers * "Sing" has closed many anniversary specials, including Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting, Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever and Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration. * On Evening at Pops: 2001, it was sung by Rosita and Maria * It was used as a montage with Geena Davis, Jeff Goldblum, Barbara Bush, Isaac Stern, Candice Bergen and Glenn Close on the special Sing! Sesame Street Remembers Joe Raposo and His Music * It was used on several Sesame Street Live shows including :-A Sesame Street Mystery: The Case of the Missing Rara Avis :-Big Bird's Super Spectacular Totally Amateur Show'' :-Big Bird & the ABCs * An all-celebrity version of the song was filmed for the DVD What's the Name of That Song?, featuring such celebrities as R.E.M., Conan O'Brien, Ben Stiller, Gloria Estefan, Fran Drescher, Peter Jennings and The Dixie Chicks. *The Carpenters recorded a cover of this song, which became a top 40 hit. *The Dixie Chicks once recorded a version of this song, * In the That '70s Show episode "Rock Opera", Fez (played by Wilmer Vanderama) led the cast in a performance of the song. * It has been recorded by a diverse group of artists including The Boston Pops with Arthur Fiedler conducting, Ray Coniff, Perry Como, and Johnny Mathis. * Another montage was put together for the ''What's the Name of That Song?'' DVD with Vanessa Williams, Nathan Lane, Conan O'Brien, Denyce Graves, Patti LaBelle, The Dixie Chicks, Gloria Estefan, Fran Drescher, Liam Neeson, Katie Couric, Ben Stiller, Maya Angelou, R.E.M., Peter Jennings and Mr. Noodle. Audio Releases * Bert & Ernie Sing-Along (Bert & the Company) * The Best of Elmo * Bob's Favorite Street Songs * For the Kids (Ivy) * The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album * ''Platinum All-Time Favorites (The Kids) * Sesame Disco! (The Girls) * ¡Sesame Mucho! (The Kids) * Sesame Street Celebrates! (Ladysmith Black Mambazo, the Kids and the Cast of Sesame Street) * Sesame Street LIVE! (Bob & the Cast) * Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street (The Kids) * Sing Sang Song Singalong * Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo (version by The Carpenters) * Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music * 10th Anniversary Album (The Kids) * Wish Upon a Star: All-Time Children's Favorites (orchestral; Boston Pops) Video Releases * Big Bird Sings! * Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play * Muppet Moments (Lena Horne version) * Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration (Ladysmith Black Mambazo, the Kids and the Cast of Sesame Street) * Sing Along (version with Olivia and Linda) * The Street We Live On (Lily Tomlin version) * What's the Name of That Song? (celebrity version) Category: Sesame Street Songs Category:Muppet Songs Category:Muppet Show Songs